The present invention relates to a lid for a culinary vessel, for example a pot, pan, baking dish, casserole, etc.
French Patent Application FR 0602537 discloses a lid for a culinary vessel, of the type including a glass cover adapted for covering the culinary vessel and a silicone retaining ring surrounding the cover and including a sloping, or descending, wall provided with openings that cooperate with a pouring lip in the side wall of the culinary vessel for draining foods. The retaining ring also includes radial extensions acting as grasping elements.
This type of lid has the disadvantage that it does not drain well. In fact, the openings in the descending wall of the lid, facing the pouring lip, are few in number, which limits the amount of water that can be drained from the culinary vessel. Moreover, these openings in a silicone wall are hard to clean.